East African Protectorate
The East African Protectorate (EAP) was a union of African nations. It was composed of the former nations of Kenya[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/locations/new-mombasa Halo Waypoint: Universe - New Mombasa] and Tanzania.Halo 2 - Map: Zanzibar History Early History Sometime in the 2400s, the East African Protectorate tried a number of high capital projects like Wind Power Station 7 based on Zanzibar Island in an attempt of re-nationalization.Halo 3 - Map: Last Resort Part of this re-nationalization included creating the Global Water Campaign, which involved the building of many different water purification plants.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-ca/universe/locations/earth Halo Waypoint: Universe - Earth] Battle of Earth On October 20, 2552, the Prophet of Regret had arrived at Earth. Regret's flagship, the Solemn Penance was the sole ship to brake through orbital defensive lines. It ended up resting above New Mombasa while Regret was in search of The Artifact. The Prophet then entered into Slipspace, while in the city, to Installation 05.Halo 2 - Level: Metropolis The closing of slipspace portal caused the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator to become very weak and eventually collapse.Halo 3: ODST - Level: Uplift Reserve The resulting wreckage would end up spreading out across huge swaths of the Kenyan savannah. After Regret's failed attack, the Prophet of Truth's fleet immediately began to reinforce the remaining forces over Africa.Halo 3: ODST - Level: Tayari Plaza They began assaulting UNSC bases around the country such as Crow's Nest. As well, they also began to excavate The Artifact from beneath the cities of Voi and New Mombasa.Halo 3 - Level: Tsavo Highway When the portal opened, a Flood infected Indulgence of Conviction, hit Voi, causing the human allied Fleet of Retribution to glass part of the country and other parts of the continent.Halo 3 - Level: Floodgate Post-war Following the war, The Artifact was locked down from the rest of the EAP.Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo - Page 132 As part of Project Rebirth, the old city hall thoroughfare in Mombasa was to be transformed into the UNSC Memorial Park. Following the death or disappearance of John-117, members of the EAP would donate gold ores to help build a statue to him in the park.McFarlane Toys/Halo Point Prizes - Bonus Item: Master Chief Statue Press Release Geography By the 2500s, the geography of the East African Protectorate had changed. The inland city of Voi was a water-based port.Halo 3 - Level: The Storm The Mombasa area had changed too with the widening of the Tudor Creek and Kilindini Port.Halo 3: ODST - Level: Prepare To Drop The Human-Covenant war changed the union's geography once again with the uncovering of the 150km diameter Forerunner Portal. Locations *Republic of Kenya **Checkpoint 4 **Checkpoint 8 **Mombasa ***New Mombasa ***Old Mombasa **Voi ***Traxus Factory Complex 09 **Voi Municipal Water Pump House 03 **Tsavo **Tsavo Highway **The Artifact **Crow's Nest *United Republic of Tanzania **Arusha **Mount Kilimanjaro **Weru Weru River ***A2 Hydroelectric Facility **Zanzibar Island ***Wind Power Station 7 *Kupiga Simu *UNSC B Training Facility *Outpost C9 Gallery File:Mombasa View 2.jpg|New Mombasa and its Space Elevator. VoiView.jpg|The city of Voi District 5.jpg|Old Mombasa Sources Category:Earth Category:Countries